food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Milk Tea
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Pineapple Bun |paired2 = Natto |fa1 = Koi |fa2 = Prajna |recipe = Chicken Pizza |food type = Beverages |birthplace = Southeast Asia |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 珍珠奶茶 |personality = Academic |height = 160cm/5ft.2in. |likes1 = Black Tea |likes2 = Milk |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Kirsten Day |cvjp = Sugiura Shiori |cvcn = Yu Tou (昱头) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I want to see the world and document my travels. |bio = A girl who likes to travel and document everything she sees in her diary. Likes to examine and discover strange artifacts and incidents and then document it in her personal diary. However, to this date she still hasn't uncovered the secrets behind Miss Black Tea's past. And if she has Miss Milk repeatedly do the same thing, what on earth will happen? |food introduction = Milk Tea originated from South East Asia. Although Milk Tea first appeared in Taiwan in the 80s of the 20th century, it has quickly become a beloved drink around the world. It is considered one of Taiwan's cultural heritage beverages and is one of the most delicious beverages out there. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Daily Sign In (Aug. & Sept. 2019) |events = *Warm Regards *Daily Sign In |power = 1326 |atk = 42 |def = 21 |hp = 346 |crit = 734 |critdmg = 413 |atkspd = 699 |normaltitle = Shrooms |normal = The pearls surrounding Milk Tea dance back and forth, restoring 36 health points to the friendly unit with the lowest health, while simultaneously making it so that each of her next 3 normal attacks increase her energy level by 1 point. |energytitle = Book of Meaning |energy = The pages of the books surrounding Milk Tea riffle quickly, restoring 120 health points to all friendly units, while simultaneously making it so that each of her next 5 normal attacks will restore 15 health points to all friendly units. |name = |contract = EN: Hey, is this the next stop of our trip? What fun will happen here? I'm so excited! JPN: My, my next journey is stationed here, right? This will likely be interesting. How fun~ |login = EN: Welcome back! I found several interesting novels. Do you want to see them? JPN: Welcome home, master attendant. I've found an interesting novel. Do you want to read it? |arena = EN: Hello. I'd really like you to take a look at the novel I just finished. JPN: Hello, master attendant. I've just written a book. I'd like you to read it |skill = EN: You're too noisy, you interrupted my reading. JPN: Silence, please. You're interrupting my reading. |ascend = EN: I want to travel more places and see more people and things~ JPN: I want to go to a lot more places and become more well informed! |fatigue = EN: I feel like I can't handle the road, but I still want to travel to more places... JPN: I can't move another step... Even though I want to go to a lot more kind of places... |recovering = EN: Thank you for worrying about me. I feel so much better. JPN: Thank you for worrying about me. I'm okay now. |attack = EN: I'm so happy I get to go with you. JPN: I'm so happy! I'm going with master attendant! |ko = EN: My novel... It still can't touch people's hearts. JPN: My novel still... has a long way... until it can touch people's heart... |notice = EN: Dinner's ready! JPN: Master attendant, the food's ready! |idle1 = EN: Tiramisu may be all smiles but, once she's fired up, she's terrifying. JPN: Big sister Tiramisu is always full of smile, but... she's very scary when she's angry... |idle2 = EN: I ended up in trouble once during my travels and it was Red Wine and Steak who saved me. JPN: I once bumped into some troubles during my journey, and it was big brother Red Wine and big brother Steak who saved me. |idle3 = |interaction1 = EN: Hee hee ... Although I was very curious about Black Tea's past, I don't want to pry. JPN: Uu... I'm curious about big sister Black Tea's past, but I don't want to rub salt into someone's old wounds |interaction2 = EN: Once I said Hello to Mister Hot Dog, but he didn't seem to like me calling him "Mister." Why is this? JPN: When I greeted big brother Hot Dog, his mood turned sour. It seems like he doesn't like to be called 'big brother'. I wonder why? |interaction3 = EN: Every trip will make my novel more colorful. JPN: Memories from my journey are what makes my novel more colorful. |pledge = EN: I have read a lot of love stories. The scenes in the books that make people's hearts speed are not nearly as sweet as what you said to me. I'm so happy! Thank you. JPN: What master attendant said just now made my heart fluttered, stronger than any lines out of romance novels that I've read so far. I'm so happy. Thank you, master attendant! |intimacy1 = EN: Will you take me along with me next time? JPN: Master Attendant, you'll take me with you next time you're going on a journey, right? |intimacy2 = EN: Recently, I've wanted to write suspense novels but somehow I always end up writing romance. Why is this? JPN: Lately, I'm trying to write a mystery novel, but before I realized, I ended up writing a romance novel instead. Hm... I wonder why? |intimacy3 = EN: Now I understand how Chocolate feels! JPN: I think I can understand what big brother Chocolate feels now... |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Seaside Travelogue |skin quote = Uh... I'm in the middle of writing this summer's travelogue. Although I still don't feel completely at ease on the water. |skin acquire = Beach Party event. |skin 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}